


Display

by Melody_Of_The_River



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, Day 2: Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Of_The_River/pseuds/Melody_Of_The_River
Summary: As the Survey Corps celebrate their most triumphant victory, Erwin and Levi sneak out for a little alone time.





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tidal-sehnsucht for beta-ing this! Show him all the love on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessk_ing/pseuds/crownlessk_ing) or on Tumblr [here](https://tidal-sehnsucht.tumblr.com/)! This fic was partly inspired by his GORGEOUS art for Bottom Erwin Week Day 2 which you can find on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/crownlessk_ing/status/1138139293430534146)! 
> 
> My Tumblr is [melodyoftheriver](https://melodyoftheriver.tumblr.com/) where I post other nonsensical Eruri stuff :)

The celebration continued long into the night, everyone dancing like they had forgotten how to stand still. The mess hall was a riot of color, with all its brightly colored banners and vibrant decorations. The room was filled with music and cheers and the clinking of overfilled goblets of wine. There was not a single drab military uniform in sight. All the officers were wearing their best clothes in celebration of their victory tonight. It was the last mission of the year, and with how heavily it had been snowing all week, the odds were set against them from the start. Absolutely no one had been expecting to come back alive – the soldiers had spent the last night before the mission tying up loose ends and writing down wills. But by some _ungodly_ miracle, they had made it out of the tumultuous mission with record-low casualties. Three hundred men had left the gates at Karanes District, and two hundred and eighty-nine men had returned. It was a victory of a magnitude that no one had expected. Their Commander had prepared them all for a worse-case scenario, but once outside the walls, the pieces of the plan had come together like a well-oiled machine. They had grieved their losses upon return, but none could deny that this was a victory unprecedented in the history of the Survey Corps, and so, the soldiers decided to celebrate like it was their last night on Earth – because it very well could have been.

But the man whose genius had orchestrated the plan was nowhere to be seen.

 

Erwin fumbled with the buttons of Levi’s black jacket – which was technically _his_ black jacket – mouth never leaving the lips of his Captain’s. The two had stumbled out of the mess hall after Erwin’s speech, Levi trailing behind him like a predator stalking his prey. Once fully out of sight of the mess hall, they had torn at each other’s clothes, breathing roughly into each other’s skin. Erwin had dived in for a messy kiss, and Levi had caught at his lips like a starved man. They had made it back to their quarters somehow, half-tripping, half-kissing – low, lustful groans reverberating in the empty corridors. Shameless groping with no care for who watched. They _needed_ to have each other. _Now_.

Erwin stepped inside the room first, harshly tugging at his tie and his already-open dress shirt, until he was half-naked in front of Levi. Levi banged the door shut, stomping to where Erwin was standing and pulling him down by the hair to whisper hotly in his ear.

“God, I want you,” he growled, pulling Erwin’s ear between his teeth and nipping at it lightly. “Seeing you out there today, so stoic, so commanding. _God_ , Erwin, you have no _idea_ what that does to me. How you spoke in front of the men today – ugh,” he snarled, “I wanted to take you in front of the entire legion. Make them watch how you succumb to me.”

Erwin couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at that. Levi – watching him with those greedy, heavy eyes, roving all over his body. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear in a voice so low no one but Erwin could hear them. His body, hot – scorching hot – draped all over him. Enfolding around him. Levi’s hands on Erwin’s heart, on his chest, on his cock. Tugging, pulling, taking him apart – piece by piece until nothing remained but the holy pleas for “ _Levi_ ” and “ _More_ ” and “ _Faster_ ” and “ _Harder_ ”. Erwin groaned at the fantasy, guiding Levi’s hand down the muscles of his abdomen to brush against the wiry thicket of hair there –

“No,” Levi pulled back abruptly, and Erwin opened his eyes in a haze. “No, not like this.”

“We’ll do it any way you like, Levi,” Erwin took hold of Levi’s hand again, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

Levi paused for a moment and looked into Erwin’s eyes, trying to regain some semblance of consciousness. The air between them was hot, too hot, and it was already becoming so difficult to keep his hands away from Erwin. His face – that soft, gentle expression that Erwin reserved only for Levi, only in moments like these; that chiseled jaw, that made Levi want to shove his cock down his throat every time he looked at it. The expanse of his legs, the stretch of his thighs. The swell of his ass that Levi’s teeth remembered so fondly marking ‘ _Mine_ ’s into.

Every inch of Erwin’s skin uncaged something in Levi, something carnal. Something that made him want to take him in front of an audience, take him with his ass raised into the air and his face shoved into a pillow with every sharp thrust of his hips. But today was different. Today had to be special.

“I want to watch you,” Levi murmured slowly, closing the gap between their bodies, hands reaching for Erwin’s belt. “Show me how you touch yourself.”

Erwin let out a deep undignified whine at that, hands pulling at Levi’s breeches in a touch so desperate that Levi knew he was nearing the end of his chain. He slapped away Erwin’s arm, and pushed him further into the room, until Erwin’s knees hit the side of the bed. Levi pushed him to lie with his legs dangling off the edge. He looked up at Levi, mouth gaping with pants, hair disheveled, a positively fucked-out look on his face, and Levi hadn’t even begun to touch him yet.

“No,” Levi repeated, sterner this time, “I want to watch _you_ ,” he emphasized, “Sit back on the bed, spread your legs for me.”

Erwin blinked at him for a confused moment, long enough to make Levi think he misjudged the situation. But then, he nodded slowly, following orders, hands slipping past the waistband of his underwear and gripping at his straining erection. He let out a groan and a gasped “ _Levi_ ” as his hands began to work, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy.

“Tch, Erwin. You disappoint me,” Levi sighed in response, leaning forward to push Erwin’s underwear out of the way and spreading his legs wider for a clear, unhindered view. Erwin’s eyes blew open at the sudden movement, and followed Levi as he dragged a chair to the edge of the bed and slumped down on it, one foot planted firmly at the bed frame for support. “Go on,” he said, and Erwin’s hand began moving again, slow, sure strokes up and down the length of his cock.  

“Go slower,” Levi directed, and Erwin’s hand followed his command. He heard the soft metallic sound of Levi unbuckling the belt of his trousers, the sharp hiss as he pulled down the zipper, followed by the slick sounds of him slowly rubbing himself, watching Erwin with that fiery lust in his eyes that made another tremor go through him as his eyes fluttered shut. God, the effect Levi could have on him, just with that aimless roving of his eyes on Erwin’s body. Erwin couldn’t _wait_ to touch him, feel his skin against his skin, their sweat mingling together, their moans becoming one. Feel his weight on top of him, around him – inside him. Fuck. _Fuck_. He needed more.

He heard a sharp gasp from Levi’s side, as his own hand began to move lower, past his balls to rub gently at his perineum. Erwin’s voice cracked on another gasp as his dry fingers ran circles on the sensitive skin. It didn’t take long for the sensation to become uncomfortable, and that… simply wouldn’t do. Erwin brought his fingers to his mouth, laving generously at the digits, taking them deeper and deeper until he almost choked on them. With his eyes shut tight, Erwin could almost imagine it was Levi’s length moving in and out of his mouth.

“Erwin,” Levi was moaning, “Fuck, Erwin, you look so filthy like that. That mouth gaping open on your fingers, fuck,” he cursed again, and Erwin hummed approvingly, lips stretching into a smile around his fingers. His tongue wiped at the web between the digits, coating them lavishly with saliva, and when he pulled them out of his mouth with an obscene pop, a wet string connected them to his lips. Levi’s curses were becoming more urgent, and Erwin opened his eyes to see what state the show he was putting on had put Levi in. He was breathing rapidly, trousers pushed past his knees, cock jutting out between his legs. He worked himself over with a frenzy and Erwin smiled that the mere display of him masturbating could reduce Levi to such a state.

Erwin closed his legs and smirked slyly at Levi. Before the man could let out even the beginning of a protest, Erwin was already turning to his side, legs half-dangling off the side of the bed, bringing all of himself to Levi’s viewing pleasure.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he moaned again, “How can you be this perfect? God, you’re perfect...”

Erwin chuckled as he slicked up his fingers one last time, hand going around his back to nudge at his opening, circling the rim in slow, gentle rubs, thumb parting the cheeks to offer Levi the most _perfect_ view. His other hand fisted in the sheets, brought the pillow to his face so he could muffle his groans into it.

“No,” Levi said again, tone at once commanding and soft. “Don’t do that, Erwin, I want to hear you,” he said. “What are you thinking about?”

Erwin’s teeth let the pillow go as his voice broke out into a cracked laugh, “You, _goddammit_ ,” he swore, “You. I’m thinking about you.”

His finger slipped in easily, stroking soft against the smooth walls of his hole, looking for that sweet spot that Levi’s dexterous fingers never failed to uncover inside him. It took a bit of maneuvering on his part, but when the pad of his finger brushed against his prostate, rubbed against it, he felt his breath get knocked out of his chest. His mouth opened on a long, drawn-out moan, heightened by Levi’s voice that seemed so much closer now that Erwin was moments away from his own release.

“What _about_ me?” Levi drawled, the low, lazy notes of his voice doing things to Erwin he could not put into words. “What am I doing to you in your fantasy?”

Erwin shook and kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“Fucking me –” he gasped, “you’re fucking me. Holding my wrists down and –”

_Kissing me. Drinking my moans up like wine. Sending my head reeling on every sharp snap of your hips._

“And –?” Levi challenged, voice bordering on predatory.

Erwin writhed, gulping down moans with every deep breath. His other hand came back to his cock again, tugging urgently as his finger rubbed inside, every motion sending a loud, obscene squelch through the air, heightening his own pleasure and Levi’s too.

“Your body, it’s –” he continued, “It’s slapping against mine, and – that thick cock. _God_ . You’re angling it so _well_ .” Erwin pulled his finger out to the knuckle and shoved it back again roughly. “ _Oh_ ,” he moaned. “Oh, sweet lord, _Levi_. You’re going faster now,” another groan, “Harder,” another gasp. His finger began to move deeper inside, pressing harshly against his prostate, making him moan wantonly against the blinding intensity of pleasure. Levi’s breathing was ragged too, his hands were moving in circles around Erwin’s ankle, as the other one tugged roughly – almost violently – at himself. Racing towards the edge. Together.

Erwin’s jaw dropped and his back arched as he blissed out on the pleasure of his orgasm. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Levi moan too, while he rode out the tide. Finally, the pleasure began to ebb, and Erwin fell back, breathless, boneless – a satisfied smile on his face. He cracked open his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at Levi, who had his back bent forward, forehead pressed to Erwin’s foot, hot gasps against his ankle, hand loose around his cock. Erwin’s mouth watered just looking at him.

“I have…” Levi began, panting on every syllable, “no words.”

Erwin laughed and pulled Levi up by the shoulders to lie on the mattress with him.

“Did you like it?” Levi asked shyly, as if it wasn’t obvious from Erwin’s flushed face. Erwin wrapped a sweaty arm around Levi’s form – a gesture that went unappreciated from what he could gather from the wince on Levi’s face – and pressed a kiss to the man’s brow.

“That was so unexpected,” Erwin said, wiping his hands on the bed sheets before moving to run his hand through Levi’s hair. Their bodies were a mess of fluids and Levi’s shirt and trousers were definitely going to the incinerator after this. Erwin helped shed them off his body, throwing them into some dark corner of their room, forgotten until the next morning. He pulled up the duvet to Levi’s chin and brought their lips back together for a final kiss before they could succumb to sleep. Levi hummed softly, nestling between Erwin’s arm and his side.

“Maybe you can show me how _you_ masturbate next time,” Erwin whispered to the man’s hair, knowing there would be an encore to this encounter when he felt Levi smile against his chest.


End file.
